A Bad Dream
by Manthies
Summary: She believed that she was completely free from the horror that changed her life forever, but she has a dream that makes her think again about this issue (T Rating. just in case.)


"In the Dark, i badly can feel myself, I don't know where I am, and how I am either, I can't remember anything, but there is a question that invades my mind now: "where am i?"; I wish I could, at least, have this doubt erased. As long as time was passing, I was getting more scared, confused, and desperate, my breath was intensifying, and my pupils delating, what is happening with me? Where am I again? I can't see, hear nor speak, motionless; did I die? Did I become a doll? A puppet?"

"Painwheel…" said one voice, a deep voice, like a demon, breaking the tense silence

She gets terrified as she heard that voice calling for her, refusing to believe in the reality of the situation; but her neck and head involuntarily move in the voice source's direction

"No… no, please no!" She murmured shaking knowing who was the individual in question

An image slowly starts to form, and as the formation progression was going on, she was getting even more tense and desperate, heart beating hard and still motionless. Few moments later, the image was complete; it showed a humanoid creature that looked like a robot, large shoulders, and arms crossed, visible brain, shining eyes in red and a metallic head, it was Brain Drain. The girl, as she saw that image, remembered everything it represented to her life and the terror of it, she tried to scream, but her voice was no longer working again, still she could move her head and neck voluntarily, and she didn't hesitate in turning her neck aside herself, so she couldn't see the person she most hates.

"Look at me…" Brain Drain said to her, and the girl still insistent in keeping her vision where it was.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at her, making both her neck and head in his direction, what scared even more the girl who was already in shock.

The Man started to approach her, terrifying her as he was getting closer.

"Ge… ge… get away from, get away from, Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she could to her as a form of expression of her feeling at the moment, until he reaches her and approached his right hand to her face, while she yelled as the hand was getting closer.

She then feels both hands of someone shaking her shoulders as she was in despair.

"CAROL!" an agitated female voice called for her

She then open her eyes with a scream as she wakes up, and realises herself in a bed, in a room and with a girl aside her, completely differently in where she was before.

"Carol! Carol for god's sake, what happened?!" the same voice asked again, and Carol turns her head and sees who it was: Filia.

She was still buffing from the newly nightmare she had, and then she answers her:

"I had a bad dream, but worse…"

"What?! What is it?" Filia asked concerned

"…I saw him" Carol asked sadly desperate, with tears forming in her eyes

"Him?! You mean… oh"

Carol began crying as she was confused and scared of everything that just happened to her; she already got her freedom with the Filia's wish to Skullheart, it made months since that fact and then, suddenly, Brain Drain appears again! And she couldn't have any idea why.

"It… it was so sudden, he… he just appeared to me wanting to terrify me in my own dream! Wha… why? Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? Please tell me he…"

Carol is interrupted by a hug of her girlfriend, consoling her while she was crying.

"Filia… now i don't know what to think anymore"

"Don't think… just don't think, you have nothing to think now, everything you have to do is rest now, you had a long terrible night and needs to forget it and rest, this is everything you need to care about now"

"Filia…"

"Shhh… shh… sh… it's alright, it's alright, I'm with you, and everything you need me, I will be there for you, do you understand me?"

Carol couldn't answer, she was too busy crying needy while Filia hugged her and kissed her in the forehead.

"I love you, Carol, and I will never let no evil happen to you and protect you" Filia said in a soft and kind voice to her, in a sincere form of love.

And the Consolation still went on during a long time, but this didn't matter to Filia, who was there alongside her beloved Carol no matter what, always taking care of her.


End file.
